


Not The End Of The World

by capchrisevaans



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: You and Chris have sex for the first time, and he gets a bit embarrassed by what happens
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Not The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think I would love to hear your feedback :)

You have known Chris for a couple of years and had been dating for about five months now. You had met through mutual friends and hit it off straight away. In the beginning, yeah, you were close, friends would mention how cute you two would be as a couple, both of your responses to this would be just to laugh.

Truthfully, in the beginning, you were just friends, eventually the best of friends. You became even closer when you thought it would be a good idea to start baking in your spare time. Chris was happy to volunteer to be your test subject for anything you made. You tried to explain to him you sucked at baking so it may not be the best idea.

The first few attempts ended horribly, but Chris was an absolute sweetheart and tried his best to tell you what was good about what you made, not wanting to hurt your feelings. He always told you he had complete faith in you. When he spoke those words to you, it was the first time you felt a flutter in your tummy, a little clue that maybe just maybe your feeling towards may become something more, and the rest was history.

Five months in and you are the happiest you have been in a very long time. You hadn't had sex yet though, not that that was the most essential thing in the world. You had said about wanting to take things slowly, mainly because you were such good friends, in the beginning, not wanting to mess things up, and Chris agreed. Tonight was going to be different, hopefully. You were ready to take the next step; you were hoping Chris was too.

Tonight you had gone to Chris' for dinner. You showed up with a fresh batch of blueberry muffins. One of Chris's favourites, so it was lucky that that was one of the recipes you had managed to master.

After dinner, Chris had managed to scoff down 3 of the muffins you brought round. His only response to you, slightly judging him, was that they were too good not to eat, this caused you to laugh.

Eventually, you ended up curled up on the sofa watching TV together. Now and then you could feel Chris's eyes on you more than the actual TV, his hand placed over your thigh, his thumb slowly rubbing over your leg. You look at him to see what he's up to, and he just smiles. His smile alone makes you weak at the knees.

He raised his hand from you, bringing it up to your face tucking a tiny bit of loose hair behind your ear, gently brushing the backs of his fingers over your cheek. You observe him shifting next to you then suddenly you feel his breath on your neck quickly being replaced with his lip. You immediately moan when his lips trace over your sensitive stop right below your ear. Chris pulls back, so he is now looking at you, you see he has a massive smirk on his face.

"You like that baby?" God, he was a cocky piece of shit; he knew what he was doing to you. Moving further away from you, he turns the TV off; then he pulls you up from the sofa guiding you up the stairs to his bedroom.

This wasn't unusual you had spent the night over at each other's places before and ended up doing stuff, but it never went further than that.

Next thing you know, you were on Chris's bed underneath him. His hands were wandering all over your body, his lips attached to your skin. He had already removed your top and bra. You feel his beard tickle you as he places a tiny kiss down your stomach. When he undid the button to your shorts, you raised your hips to help him shimmy the item of clothing from your body. You hadn't realized till they were gone he had removed your panties as well. So you were now lying completely naked in front of him. You felt the heat rushing to your cheeks, blushing for a moment as you started to feel self-conscious, this feeling only lasted for a brief second until you saw the way he was looking at you; it was like he couldn't get enough. His head is slightly tilted to the side as his eyes roam over your body, taking in every inch of flesh he can see. You can tell by the look on his face he's very much enjoying looking at you.

"You know I don't think it's fair that I am the only one naked." You said breathlessly, nudging him with your foot gently to draw his attention to the fact he was still fully clothed.

"Is that so?" Chris shifted and sat back on his knees. You propped yourself up on your elbows, wanting to watch his next moves silently hope he'd start removing his clothes. He elegantly pulls his shirt off over his head in one swift motion, revealing his toned upper body, tattoos gracefully scattered all over.

"This better?" his eyebrows rose to question you, enticing you out of the thoughts in your head.

"It's certainly not worse; let me help with the rest." You sat up, reaching your hands to his belt buckle to start undoing it. Chris stopped you, grabbing your wrist, pushing you back to lie on the bed, wrist pinned by your head with him hovering over you yet again.

"We will get to me getting naked soon; right now, you have other things to worry about."

"Yeah, what's that?" He didn't answer. At least not with his words, he moved, so he was lying next to you on the bed, one arm tucked under your head. He attached his lips to your throat, licking, sucking and kissing over the sensitive spot that drove you crazy. You reached up running your hand through his hair leaning into his kiss moaning. You jump as you feel his fingertip graze over the skin beneath your breast, slowly leaving a soft trail over your stomach past your belly button, down in between your legs. Your panting waiting for his touch on the place you want it the most but it doesn't come yet. Instead, he gently lifts your leg to the side, hooking it over his as he opens you up wide.

He pauses kissing your neck and looks down at where his hand was now slowly moving towards your mound as he eventually runs one finger through your folds.

"God, you're already so wet." he eyes still not leaving the same spot as his fingers moved. He carefully placed his finger at your entrance before he pushed it in. Instantly you buck your hips into his hand, wanting more.

"Hmmm… fuck," you moan, your hand is still in his hair, you tug at the tiny hairs on the back of his head, causing him to turn towards you. Before he gets a chance to say anything, you pull him towards you hard, attaching your lips to his.

You gently bite his bottom lip as he adds another finger inside of you, sliding them in and out a little faster. You could feel the pleasure building inside of you. You remember his arm that's placed under your head as he grips your shoulder with his hand pulling you closer to him, holding you close as his body grinds against your side as his mouth takes your yet again. His tongue dives in your mouth, swallowing your moans as his fingers move even faster, pushing you towards the edge, wanting to help to push you over.

"You're close, aren't you?"

"Y-yes." you barely managed to get the word out, regardless he knew that answer to the question before he even asked it.

All of a sudden, his thumb glides over your clit; gently at first then he adds more pressure rubbing over it in little circles. That does it. You come. You break the kiss, moaning and writhing beside him. Uttering his name over and over again along with a bunch of 'oh gods' and 'fuck yes's'. You hold on to him still pulling at his hair as you look him in the eyes, bucking your hips more erratically grinding into his hand as you continue to ride out your orgasm. You see how he's watching you.

"Watching you come is one of my favourite things."

He pulls his arm out from under your head to hover over you for just a second to place a quick kiss on your lips, too fast in your opinion. His fingers are still slowly moving inside of you as he shimmies down the bed until he settles, laying on his front, between your legs. He doesn't waste any time as he dives in. His tongue glides through your folds. He moans at the taste of you, licking you all over, enjoying every second. Your whole body shudders when his tongue replaces the fingers that he had inside of you. Your moans become louder as you are still sensitive from your last orgasm; you're gripping the sheets below you as he's fucking you with his tongue, driving you to the edge once again.

"God, Chris... I'm going to-" You don't get to finish your sentence as you feel Chris grip your thighs, hard holding you in place. He removes his tongue, you whimper at the loss of contact and look down at him. He had a cocky smirk on his face; only this man could drive you this insane and get away with it.

You arch your back in as his dives back in with his lips wrapped around you clit, licking and sucking it. You mumble out half a dozen words that don't even sound like words as your pleasure begins to build again, quicker than before. You're bucking your hips, as best you can, against his face as you let go. Your orgasm rushes over you, Chris doesn't stop, keeping his lip attached to you.

Thankfully Chris comes to a halt. You don't know how much more you could have handled because you are even more sensitive than before.

He places a soft kiss on your inner thigh, first on the right, then moving to put one on the left. It causes you to jolt as his beard tickled, he looks up at you, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tickles a little," you chuckle. You reach for Chris, pulling him up and over you until he's right over you and you kiss him. Lips moving slowly against each other, you can taste yourself on him.

"Chris … I want you," you say, looking him directly in the eyes.

"A-are you sure, I'm not expecting anything you know. We don't have to if-"

You cut him off, "I know, I'm ready."

Chris answered you with another kiss. You take that as confirmation and reach for his belt buckle, loosening it before undoing his jeans. He moved off of you all together to remove the rest of his clothes. You eagerly watched as he peeled off his jeans, taking his underwear off at the same time. Your eyes take in the gloriousness before you. He leaves his clothes forgotten on the floor before climbing slowly back up over you, placing soft kisses up your body as he does. Your hands automatically go to his face, slowly gliding them down his neck over his shoulders onto his back, as he crawls further up the bed.

Chris settles over you between your legs as he grabs your waist firmly kissing you. You grind your hip into him as your kissing him.

"Chris -." You reach to his groin, feeling how hard he was in your hand you stroke him once, twice. "Wait, do you have a..." you didn't have to finish your sentence for him to know what you were going to say. 

"Oh shit, yeah one second." Chris suddenly pulls back from you.

He groans as he rolls off of you off the bed, jogging swiftly into his bathroom. You watch his ass jiggle as he does. You lay there listening carefully to what Chris was doing; you could just hear, what you would guess were draws and cupboard doors being open and closed quickly.

Suddenly his body fills the doorway as he makes his way over to you. He holds up a condom, kind of triumphantly.

"Forgot where I put them," you chuckle as he explains.

He sits back on the bed on his legs ripping the packet open with his teeth. He takes out the contents, dropping the wrapper carelessly on the floor. Chris grabs himself, stroking a couple of times before he starts to put it on, looking you dead in the eye as he does. Your eyes flick back and forth between his face and his dick, watching his every move closely. You press your thighs together, waiting for what's to come.

Chris's body covers you once more; one hand placed next to your head on the bed holding him up.

"Ready?" He runs the tip through your folds over your entrance teasing you.

"God yes, Chris plea-" your words die in your throat as he starts to enter you.

"Oh fuck," Chris moans as he's now entirely inside of you. He grabs your waist quite hard, to hold you still, but his action causes you to hiss.

"Sorry baby, you feel too good. You're so fucking tight." he moans once more you feel his voice vibrating through his whole body. His voice is like music to your ears, turning you on more than you thought possible.

Your nails claw at his back, "Move, please." You voice nothing more than a plea now. He does as you ask, starting slow, letting you get used to him before he picks up the pace. He kisses you fiercely causing you to dig your nails harder onto his back for a brief moment you worry you might draw blood. But that moment disappears as he gently bites your neck, followed by kisses as he moans into your neck. One of Chris's hands glides into your hair tugging at it. His other hand runs the length of your thigh hiking it higher up his body. You roll your hips as best you can to meet his trusts.

Suddenly he pulls out of you, making you think you did something wrong. "What's wrong?" He doesn't answer straight away, as his foreheads rest on your chest as he's breathing heavily.

"N-nothing's wrong. It's just I'm not gonna last long. You feel so fucking good a-and it has been a while." You can hear the nervousness in his voice as he tells you this. You remember the first time you two almost had sex. He told you it had been a while since he was last with someone.

"Baby, it's okay..."

"I-I wanted this to be perfect, and me coming within 5 minutes of being inside of you is not perfect."

You lift his head off your chest, so he's looking at you. "It is perfect because it's with you." You reach for his cock gripping him hard stroking from root to tip. His eyes close as you do it again, giving in to the pleasure. You guide him back to your entrance; your hands reach round to grab his ass pulling him until he's back entirely inside of you.

"Fuck!" Chris loudly moans as you roll your hips he throws his head back slightly closing his eyes once more. You can't lie, seeing him like this, knowing you are the one affect him this way, is driving you insane.

Slowly his hips start to move. Once he gets into a steady pace, you let go of his ass and run your fingers through his hair.

"So tight -my god- you feel so fucking, good baby girl." His hand is now back buried in your hair as his other grips your thigh once more. He's kissing you, across your jaw down your neck, before making his way back up to your lips. His thrusts get faster and sloppier. You are trying your best to keep up with him. You know he is close. You graze your nails against his scalp, causing him to moan into your mouth.

"I'm going to come, baby," he murmurs as he places his forehead against yours.

"Do it come for me, Chris."

One. Two. Three thrusts are all it takes as Chris comes moaning your name. You keep moving your hips, helping him ride out his orgasm till he eventually comes to a stop, still breathing heavily. His forehead is still resting on yours. He rubs his nose along yours, placing a brief kiss on your lips, he carefully pulls out of you. You whimper at the loss of contact. Swiftly discarding the condom before laying back down next to you. Chris pulls you to his chest, covering you both with a blanket. You can feel how tense his entire body is. You both end up laying there for a couple of minutes before he says something.

"I'm sorry." it's barely a whisper, but you hear him. You head whips round to look up at him.

"Why in the hell are you sorry for?"

"I just came like a damn horny teenager-" you chuckle briefly before realizing he's serious. "- you didn't even... you know. So I'm sorry. You just felt so fucking good, so tight clenching around me a-and I just couldn't hold back God, I'm so embarrassed." He throws his arm over his head, trying to hide.

"Stop baby, just stop." You try to pull his arm away so you can see him and he can see you as you talk to him. "Did you forget the two mind-blowing orgasms you gave me earlier," you say with a small smirk keeping your voice light not wanting him to be embarrassed about anything.

"No, but..." You cut him off before he can continue.

"No buts, you don't need to be sorry or embarrassed about anything not in the slightest. It happens, and it's not the end of the world." You shrug not trying to make a big deal about it before carrying on talking. "Besides, even if you had an hour to do anything you wanted to me, I don't think I could come again so soon, I'm way too sensitive right now."

Chris sighs before shuffling down the bed and turning towards you, so you're both face to face.

"You sure you aren't just saying that? I just need you to know it won't always be that quick. I promise"

Him saying this causes you to chuckle again.

"Chris..." You raise your hand to touch the side of his face carefully running your fingertips over his cheekbone, then over his jaw before cupping his face tenderly. "Baby, it was perfect in every way because it was with you. Did I come while you were inside of me? No, but that doesn't mean it didn't feel amazing."

Chris opens his mouth to say something, but you pull him into a kiss gently covering your lips over his, stopping him from saying anything else that's going to make him dwell in his head more.

"You know if it bothers you that much just think we are gonna do that again and again, I'm sure if you feel that strongly about it you will redeem yourself one way or another." You tease him.

Chris growls as he says "You're damn right I will. At some point, I am going to spend an entire night worshipping your body."


End file.
